Revenge for the Fallen
by Vampuric Spider
Summary: Although Wesker was defeated two years ago his son wants revenge. Will the combined power of Sam and Dean with Chris, Leon, Jill and Claire be enough to stop him?
1. Convergence

I do not own any of the characters you know from either Resident Evil or Supernatural. I do however own Maxamillion and Edgar/ Ezebert. If you like these characters let me know.

He just sat there in his room. The eighteen year old boy was looking out the window and smiling. He would make them pay yes all the bullies, and he knew how. It wasn't fair to be picked on he had the best grades in the whole school, but he was different and he knew it. Looking out the window he thought long and hard about it, and then without a word he slit his wrist. The blood oozed from his arm to the ground.

"I summon thee Edgar into the land of the living. Come out from the shadows."

The blood ebbed and flowed until the form of what looked like a normal human appeared. He was a good looking guy about 5' 8" with a jock build. The only thing that gave him away as an otherworldly denizen was his eyes, which smoldered red. The boy was unimpressed.

"Show me your true form." The boy commanded.

"You think you can command me mortal do you know who I…"

"Yes Edgar, or should I say Ezebert. Do you know who I am? I am Maxamillion Wesker."

With that the demon smiled.

"Ah the prodigal son. So, why do you need my help?"

"I want the power that you bequeathed my father. With it I could avenge him."

"And here I thought you just wanted to punish some lousy high school students."

"They are part of my plan."

"I really could care less. Just remember, once you die I claim your soul to add to my power just like your father's."

"Fine."

After Maxamillion struck the deal Edgar turned to leave. Before he could vanish, Maxamillion gave Edgar some instructions.

"Oh, Edgar, you may come and go as you please except when I have need for you." Edgar was stunned.

"Why? Your father let me come and go as I pleased."

"I don't trust you enough. Besides I am not as powerful as my father was at this point in time when he made the bargain. I need all my bases covered."

"Ugh. Fine. Am I free to leave now?"

"Yes. I will send word to you once your services are required."

"Yes master." Edgar said with a mock bow. With that Edgar vanished. Maxamillion went back to staring out the window. Soon he thought all my enemies will pay.

About 20 miles away from Maxamillion's house the Winchester brothers were debating about their next course of action. Unfortunately Dean was hungry again.

"Hey Sammy, you said if I didn't bother you for the next twenty miles we could stop and get food."

"Yah I did."

"So…"

"Alright Dean will stop! What do you want to eat?"

"Pie!"

"O.k. Look, the town Little Oak is two miles away…"

"Sweet. Little Oak has one of the best pastry shops in the entire United States." With that Dean closed his eyes. Sam had that feeling of I so want to slug Dean right now. Taking a deep breath Sam continued driving down the road, not realizing that they were heading into danger.

Meanwhile in a decent sized town house in a small subdivision of Little Oak a couple was cleaning their house, and talking about their wedding plans. The couple, Claire Redfield and Leon Scot Kennedy who have been living together for a year now were finally getting married.

"I can't believe it! Soon! One week until…"

"The big day."

"Oh come on Leon, show a little more excitement."

"All right Claire." Leon said jumping out of his chair and scooping Claire Redfield into a huge embrace.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?!"

"Oh yes." Claire said. "Every day for the past year."

"I still wonder how you convinced Chris that this was a good idea."

"Simple, I reminded him I am a grown woman who can take care of herself. I also told him about the airport…"

"You told him about that?!"

"Of course. That solidified the marriage in Chris's eyes. He saw that I am able to take care of myself, and that my future husband would not let anything happen to me."

"Of course I wouldn't! I love you too damn much! Anyway, what's going on with him and Jill?"

"He said they are trying to make amends in their relationship, but that she was thrilled we invited her."

"That's good." Claire then sashayed over to the bookshelf and began dusting.

"Do you need some help?"

"Of course Leon, you know I always appreciate your help." With that Claire and Leon began dusting unaware that a vengeful being was mystically spying on them, and could hear their entire conversation.

Perfect thought Maxamillion, let the fun begin……….

Please review. Also, don't break the rules and slam the story for no good reason. For example if you think something sucks please let me know what it is, and don't just say it sucks.


	2. Revenge is as Sweet as Pie

My first Chapter is up, and whoever reads each chapter will be included in my introductions to the next chapter. So I want to thank Stardust4 for reading my first chapter. Now on to business. I do not own any characters from Supernatural or Resident evil. I do however own Maxamillion and Edgar/ Ezebert. I also own Will, Damon and Rex.

At the pastry shop the Winchesters were sitting in a booth. Sam sat staring at his brother with an amused look at his brother. Dean had a giant piece of pie in front of him and looked at it with an intense, almost lust filled gaze. Then without warning he began shoveling bites of pie into his mouth. Sam tried really hard not to look at the site of his brother eating or comment on it, but after years of this behavior Sam just let it go.

"You are going to share some of that pie? Right Dean?"

"Maybe."

"You are such a pig. I don't even know where all that food even ends up."

"And you never will." A few minutes later Dean finished the pie (with a little help from Sam). Dean glanced at the clock on the wall which read 11:30 pm. Dean then decided to discuss with Sam what they should do next.

"I vote we find a cheap comfy motel and hire some hookers."

"I am in agreement about the motel, but no hookers."

"Why not Sammy, motels are more fun when there are hookers around."

"Because Dean we are not staying in this town. We were here to get pie which we did, and I must say the pie was excellent, but now we should get some rest and then head out tomorrow."

"O.K. will x the hookers, but I suggest we spend a day in Little Oak and pick up supplies."

"That makes sense Dean. All right lets go." Sam and Dean hit the road. A few minutes later they found a motel and checked in.

The next day Maxamillion walked to school. On any other day he would dread arriving at school knowing Will, Damon and Rex would attack him, but today was different. Today, he relished the thought of the boys attacking him knowing he could bend them to his dark plan. As usual, once Will, Damon and Rex saw him they began their ritual torment. Since they were all on the football team they had very well defined muscles in their arms, chest and abs. Also, they were very good at dishing out punishment.

"Hey look its Scrawny."

"Yeah nerd, play any rpg's lately?"

"Hey looser are you ready to turn black and blue?"

"Come on looser, why don't you answer us?"

"Here is my answer to you Rex, piss off!"

"Oh, you're going to get it now bitch!" With that Rex pulled his hand back and sent a quick jab to Maxamillion's face. He expected Maxamillion to go down, but instead Maxamillion was holding his fist and squeezing tightly. Maxamillion looked on with satisfaction as Rex's face began contorting into a grimace mixed with pain and fear.

"That look is priceless. You do not know how long I have dreamed of causing you the pain you have caused me every day." With that Maxamillion sent two quick kicks to Rex. One hit him in the chest and the other hit him in the stomach. As Rex fell Maxamillion gloated with glee shouting, "Who's the bitch now?!"

"Please help." Rex croaked to both Will and Damon. Unfortunately for Rex they just stood where they were flabbergasted. They looked even more afraid as Maxamillion picked up Rex, and dumped him head first into a trash can. After finishing the deed, Maxamillion turned to both Will and Damon who were both quaking in fear.

"If you two don't want to end up in the garbage like your idiot friend you two must do whatever I want."

"O.k. we will! Just please don't hurt us!" Will and Damon wailed.

"Of course not. The two of you will have to come to my house at 4:30 this afternoon."

"But we don't know where you live."

"Don't worry I thought of that." With that Maxamillion shoved a piece of paper in both Will and Damon's mouth with his address on it.

"Don't be late!" With that Maxamillion turned and headed toward school.

After school at 2:30 pm, Maxamillion was in the basement of his house searching for something. "Damn" he thought, if I don't find it my plan will not work. He began to give up hope until he found the safe. "Bingo. Now what was the combination? Oh yeah."

"XJ48." Maxamillion said to the computer terminal.

"Access granted" the terminal responded. With that Maxamillion reached into the safe and picked up a small flask. Inside the flask there was a green fluid. "Ah the Crone X virus. According to father's journal this one is worse than the Uboros strain. Perfect." With that Maxamillion went upstairs to his room with the flask. Finally all the pieces of his plan were in place. It is time.

In his room, Maxamillion began putting his dark plan into motion.

"I summon thee Edgar into the land of the living. Come out from the shadows." With that Edgar appeared.

"What do you require of me Maxamillion?"

"It is time to put my plan into motion. In my hand I hold the Crone X virus I need your dark magic to increase the speed of the infection."

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Yes. At 4:30 two people from school will arrive.

"Are those the bullies?"

"Yes. Anyway I want you to pretend to be my brother. Invite them in and be a good host."

"Demons don't make good hosts."

"I know that."

"So what now?"

"Now Edgar, we wait."

An hour and a half later Will and Damon trudged up the path to Maxamillion's house. They were frightened, but determined.

"What do you think he will do to us Will?"

"No idea."

As they discussed the possibilities of what was to occur, Maxamillion's house slowly came into view. Within moments the two bullies were on the front porch, and Damon rang the bell. A few seconds later another teenager who Will and Damon have never seen before answered the door.

"Hello. You two must be the guests that Maxamillion was expecting."

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"I am Edgar, Maxamillion's older brother."

"How come we never see you at school?" Damon asked.

"I am no longer in high school. I go to UCLA and am on fall break. That allowed me time to visit my brother. So please come in."

Will and Damon slowly entered the house.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Edgar asked.

"No thank you."

"All right then please follow me."

With that Will and Damon followed Edgar up the winding stairs toward Maxamillion's room. As the boys walked down the hall of the second floor, a sense of dread filled the two boys. They noticed Edgar had a malicious look on his face which did not help. At the end of the long hallway, the three boys entered Maxamillion's room.

"Welcome to my room."

"Uh…thanks." Will stammered.

"So what are we doing here?" Damon asked.

"You are part of my grand revenge."

"What?! I thought you already got it on us by dumping Rex in the trashcan and scaring us shitless."

"Apparently you two do not play chess. My plan was to scare you so you would become my pawns."

With that Will and Damon made a break for the door, but the door inexplicably slammed shut.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah! Were getting the Hell out of here!"

"I think not. Edgar has something to show you."

"I will transform but would like to be called my real name."

"Alright, Ezebert has something to show you."

With that Will and Damon stared at Edgar as his skin folded into his body. Where a human once stood, a figure with bony hands, red eyes, a marble looking face, leather like skin and huge dark wings now stood.

"I am Ezebert the tormentor!"

With that Ezebert snapped his fingers, and dark shadowy ropes came out and began constricting Will and Damon. The two boys tried to wiggle free but to no avail. As they kept wiggling they began to feel weak and feeble.

"I would not struggle if I were you, my bounds will just continue to suck your life-force from you."

"What are you going to do to us?!"

"It's not what I am going to do." Ezebert gloated, "It is what Maxamillion is going to do to you." With that Maxamillion walked over with the flask and uncorked it. The two boys looked in horror as the green liquid fell on their skin. Suddenly a sharp pain exploded through both Will and Damon's bodies. When the pain subsided, Ezebert snapped his fingers again to release the bond. Then he moved his hand up to the boy's eyes, and suddenly both Will and Damon's eyes turned coal black.

"You will go home. You will forget what you saw here, and what happened to you." With the implanted suggestion from Ezebert both boys left and went home.

"Ezebert tomorrow we will go to the school and see how the virus is working."

"Right. Anything else you need right now Maxamillion?"

"No you are free to go, but remember to meet me at the school tomorrow."

"Of Course." With his task complete Ezebert disappeared.

The next day as Will and Damon arrived at school they noticed their skin was cracking and turning a light shade of grey. Both boys knew that was weird, but what they did not realize is every other student they passed began showing the same symptoms. The school nurse noticed the strange skin color of the student's skin, and began contacting all of the parents. While the nurse was contacting the parents, Maxamillion and Ezebert snuck into the school to begin setting up for phase two of the plan. One of the parents happened to work at the Little Oak radio station, and began reporting the strange occurrence on the radio.

"This just in! Students who attend Little Oak high are showing a strange skin condition. No reports on whether the condition is fatal, but we advise parents to get their kids out of school for today."

As Sam and Dean were heading out of town they heard the broadcast. Dean instinctively turned the car around, and drove as quickly as possible back to the motel. The Winchesters nonchalantly got out of the car, and went to question the owner of the motel.

"Which way to Little Oak high?" Sam asked.

"It's in the center of town about ten miles away. Who are you guys, some kind of cops?"

"You could say that." Answered Dean.

"Thanks for your help." Sam said politely. With that the two Winchesters took off toward the school.

When Claire heard the announcement she nearly dropped the plate she was holding.

"What's wrong Claire?!" Leon asked as he rushed into the kitchen.

"Did you hear the news Leon?"

"No. Why?"

"Apparently there is something strange happening to the students of Little Oak high. We should check it out."

"Are you out of your mind Claire?! We can't! First off after the Las Plagas incident I gave up being an agent, second off after that lovely problem at the airport I nearly saw you die and I don't want to go through that again."

"But we have to do something!"

"Will call your brother."

"That's not good enough." With that Claire ran out of the room to the garage. "Damn it!" Leon shouted running after her and trying to keep her from leaving. He was too slow, by the time he got to the garage Claire had already left in her car. "Great" thought Leon hopping into his car. He sped down the road to the school hopping to catch up to her before she entered. As luck would have it Leon saw Claire getting out of the car and quickly parked his next to her.

"You're dead set on doing this?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I am coming with you." With that Leon and Claire entered the school.

"I have a really bad feeling Claire."

"Me too." With that the door closed behind them on its own accord.

"Guess there is nowhere to go but forward." Grumbled Leon.

………..

End of Chapter 2. The fun will begin soon. Will Claire and Leon Survive? Will Sam and Dean make it to the school in time? Will you review please?


	3. High School Horror

Once again thank you Stardust4 for reading the second chapter. As you know I do not own any of the characters from Resident Evil and Supernatural. I do however own Maxamillion and Edgar/ Ezebert. And now on with the exciting story!

Claire and Leon continued walking through the hallways of Little Oak High school. The hallway seemed to drag on forever with no end in sight.

"So Claire, what exactly are we looking for?"

"We are looking for any of the students, or for something out of the ordinary to happen." Suddenly, the lights all blew out.

"Does that qualify as something out of the ordinary Claire?"

"Obviously someone is in the school tampering with the electricity, but given the circumstances I would say that qualifies Leon."

"Great." With that Claire and Leon continued walking forward through the dark hallway. They continued on, slowly taking deliberate time so as not to miss anything else unusual. As the tow of them got to the stairs however, they heard growling which sounded like a cross between a rabid animal and a human.

"What do you think made that sound Claire?"

"No idea. Leon Duck!"

"Wha…" An outstretched arm came at Leon, and he barely managed to move out of the way. Leon tried a quick counter attack but the creature glided backward with inhuman speed.

"What the Hell was that?!" Leon shouted. Suddenly, the creature came out into the open. It looked almost human except with clammy skin and glowing green eyes. The creature came at Leon and Claire again trying to slash them with its sharp nails. Claire instinctively grabbed the creatures arm side stepped it, while Leon shoved it down the stairs. The creature rolled down the stairs growling and heaving as its body went thud thud thud. Then Leon and Claire heard a yell from the creature that almost sounded human.

"Oh my God! Leon did we kill it?!"

"We should check." With that Claire and Leon carefully walked down the steps which were coated with the creature's blood. As they got toward the creature they noticed it was still human, and not a complete zombie.

"Holly shit! Claire, this is different than the Las Plagas. He was trapped in a state between human and zombie. I think he might have still been alive at the time."

"Oh my God, that means we killed a high school student!"

"We were protecting ourselves you know that."

"I do, but how can we explain this to the authorities?"

"We will come up with something. What we need to do right now Claire is figure out who is behind this horrible transformation and why."

"Good idea."

About ten minutes away Sam and Dean were driving in their impala as quickly as they could manage.

"Turn Right Dean!"

"I'm turning!"

"No toward your other right."

"Ugh…Sammy if you want to be a back seat driver get in the back seat!"

"I'm not being a back seat driver; I am trying to help you get to the school!"

"Alright already!" With that Dean made a quick u-turn and went toward the school. About ten minutes later the two Winchester's arrived at the front door of the school. They vacated the car quickly, and hurried to the entrance.

"Hey Sam, the door is locked!"

"Great, now we need to find another way in." The two brothers circled the school looking for any other entrance, but every entrance they found was locked magnetically.

"How are we going to get in Sam? Someone is trying really hard to keep people out."

"These doors are locked by a magnetic lock. I could try to hack into the lock and find the correct polarity, but that could take hours."

"Well, try not to take too long!"

While the Winchesters were trying to get into the school Claire and Leon continued down the steps which led to the basement of the school. They entered the dark gloomy hallway of the basement and walked forward. The only sounds they could hear so far was the sounds of their heavy breathing.

"Where are all the possessed students Leon?"

"I don't know, but the less of them we have to fight the better this will be."

"True." Claire told Leon. The two of them continued down the hallway when suddenly, they heard voices coming from behind the door to the boiler room.

"Did you hear something?"

"Yep…"

"Shush…we need to be very quiet." With that Claire and Leon opened the door very slowly, and crept into the room. They went as quietly as they could until…

"Welcome Claire, Leon, I've been expecting you."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself, I am Maxamillion. Did my formula work well?"

"Your formula?! You monster! Have you no respect for human life?!"

"Humans are here to be experimented on, and I knew once I released this virus you two would come to us. Hahahah…"

"Us?"

"Yes Claire, Ezebert come out."

"You called master."

"Yes I did. It seems Leon and Claire are trying to get in our way. Now that I know the affects of the virus, we can move on to the next stage of the plan."

"I won't let you!" Leon shouted and with that he charged at Maxamillion.

"Impudent human!" With that Ezebert sent a blast of dark energy at Leon who barley dodged the blast. Ezebert then vanished and reappeared next to Leon and aimed a kick that caught Leon square in the jaw.

"Ooof" Leon grunted as he collided with the ground. He quickly rolled as Ezebert tried to stomp on him. Leon regained his balance and sent three quick punches at Ezebert who blocked all of them. While this was going on Claire aimed a kick at Maxamillion's head, but Maxamillion ducked quickly and sent three punches at Claire who blocked them and grabbed his arm.

While the fight raged on inside the Winchester brothers finally managed to open the security locks. After the locks were opened the tow of them entered the school.

"Alright Sam were splitting up. If you find anything give me a call and I will call you if I find something. Then we will meet up. Agreed?"

"Of course Dean. Let's go!" With that the two Winchesters split up to cover more ground. Dean ran down the various hallways until he heard an unnatural screech."

"Hey Sammy, I think I need back up now!"

"On my way." Unfortunately the possessed student attacked Dean, trying to slit his throat with his sharp nails. Dean ducked and sent a quick kick to the creatures gut. This just made the creature angrier and with a new ferocity it slashed at Dean again. Lucky for Dean Sam rounded the corner, and taking deliberate aim with the colt fired at the creature. The bullet went straight through the creature and it fell down in a pool of its own blood.

"Thanks Sam."

"Don't mention it. What kind of demon is that thing?"

"Uh Sammy, I don't think it's a demon."

"What do you mean?"

"Look." Sam took a closer look at the creature and realized it was still human. He then knelt down and took a q-tip from his pocket. He dabbed the q-tip in the blood and put it in a plastic bag. Sam then put the q-tip on a special tray and loaded it into his computer. While all of this was going on Dean impatiently paced back and forth until…

"Check this out."

"What did you find?"

"I did an analysis of the blood, and it turns out this student was infected with some sort of disease that keeps him in a state between life and death; however, the strange part is he was more alive than dead yet when I look at the composition of his blood he should be dead."

"Sam say all this again in laymen's terms."

"Simple we just shot a high school student."

"Shit! You got to be kidding!"

"I wish I were."

"Well we have to find the son of a bitch who is behind this virus and put an end to it."

"Agreed." With a new sense of resolve the Winchesters continued their hunt for the culprit behind the disease.

While the Winchesters rushed off Claire and Leon were still fighting for their lives against Maxamillion and Ezebert. Leon blocked another quick kick from Ezebert and sent three rapid punches. One of them connected with Ezbert's nose, and a tremendous crack was heard. Blood gushed from the wounded nose.

"You will pay for that! Freeze!" With that Ezbert's eyes turned cobalt and a strange gleam sparkled in them.

"What the, I can't move!"

"No you can't Leon! I will deal with you later."

"Claire run!" Mean while Claire did a quick reversal flip on Maxamillion, but he just gracefully put one hand down and did a one handed cartwheel. After regaining his balance Maxamillion turned to Claire his green eyes glaring at her with malicious intent.

"Very few people know that type of reversal, who taught it to you?"

"My brother."

"Excellent, my plan worked perfectly, I knew that you would come and stick your neck into my business. I just needed the right bait, and I got it."

"Why did you harm these kids to get to Leon and me?"

"Because, I never told you my full name. My full name is Maxamillion Wesker.

"You mean…"

"Yes I am Wesker's son. Two years ago in Kijuju your brother killed my father, now I have come for my revenge." With that Maxamillion reached into his pocket for his pistol and took it out.

"Goodbye Claire!" With that Maxamillion was about to pull the trigger when suddenly bullets came flying at him from out of nowhere, Claire instinctively dove to the ground while Maxamillion dove to the side.

"Who the Hell are they?! It matters not. Ezbert…"

"Way ahead of you." With that, Ezbert sent a wave of dark energy at the two interlopers. One of them reached into his pocket and pulled out a cross which absorbed the dark energy while the other one jumped at Maxamillion, and tackled him to the ground.

Dean and Maxamillion rolled on the ground each one trying to mount the other and gain the advantage. Dean finally managed to get atop of Maxamillion and rained a few good blows on Maxamillion.

"Ugh, damn you."

"Ready to give up?"

"You wish." With that Maxamillion garbed Dean's arm and flipped him off. Meanwhile Sam used the cross again to break Leon's paralysis. Ezbert saw this and gasped. Sam then turned to Ezbert and challenged him.

"How about you try fighting someone with command and understanding of the supernatural."

"This is impossible; just tell me who you are!"

"My name is Sam Winchester!"

"If your Sam then that must mean the guy fighting Maxamillion must be Dean. Which means, shit you two are those annoying Winchesters"

"Since you know who we are and what we are capable of why don't you give up demon."

"That does it." With that Ezbert teleported next to Maxamillion

"We should leave, we are outnumbered right now."

"Your right." Said Maxamillion. "Besides, now that I know the virus works I can begin the real part of my plan." With that Ezbert teleported Maxamillion and himself away. Sam turned to Claire and Leon.

"Are you two ok?"

"Yes. Thank you." They both responded.

"What the Hell were you thinking?"

"Dean."

"No Sam, I mean you two came unarmed to a trap if we hadn't shown up the two of you would be dead."

"We can work together. Your knowledge of the supernatural and our knowledge of this enemy should allow us to beat them."

"Forget it we, work alone."

"Dean, since when would you turn down the advice of a beautiful woman?"

"You're right Sam. I'm sorry. By the way what are your names?"

"I'm Claire and this is Leon."

"Pleasure."

"Well where to Sam?"

"You guys can stay at our place it is pretty big."

"Thanks."

"Claire, I think we should call your brother."

"We will once we get home."

So the Winchesters, Claire and Leon headed back to Claire's hose realizing that they are going to need some help.

……..

So that is the end of Chapter three. How did Ezbert know about the Winchesters? What is Maxamillion's real plan? What did you the reader think of this chapter/story? Please Review, and if you do send flames remember I use flames to keep me warm and focused.


	4. Plans and Meetings

Thanks to all who have been reading the story. I want you to know I am enjoying writing it. As you can probably guess by now I do not own any of the characters from Resident Evil and Supernatural. I do however own Maxamillion and Edgar/ Ezebert. I am also introducing Annabella and Veronica, who have joined the ranks of the bad guys. Well, who are these mysterious new people I am introducing, and how did Ezbert know about the Winchesters? You the reader will find out!

The drive back was nerve-wracking for Claire, Leon and the Winchesters considering what happened at the school. Claire kept thinking about those kids, and how they were trapped between human and zombie. She wanted to find Maxamillion, and bring him to justice for the atrocity he committed. Leon thought about how he nearly lost Claire, and could do nothing to save her. He was quiet thankful the Winchesters came when they did, and kept Claire alive. Sam was trying to figure out how Edgar/ Ezebert escaped Hell, and why he was working with Maxamillion. Dean on the other hand was moody because he could tell Leon and Claire was an item, and he thought she was really hot. While each of them was thinking their own thoughts they still managed to drive safely with the exception of Sam because Dean was driving. About five minutes later, Claire and Leon arrived at their house and began fixing some food for their guests. While they were fixing the food they began strategizing their next move.

"I think we should call Chris."

"Why? Look Leon, I am tired of being treated like a kid. I am a grown women and I can take care of myself."

"I know, It's just…I don't want to lose you. I love you so much, and when Ezebert had me trapped and I couldn't do anything, I felt so helpless."

"I'm sorry. Look Chris will be here in a few days with Jill to help with the wedding, there is no reason to worry him right now."

"You will tell him though, right Claire?"

"Of course." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"That must be our guests who saved us."

"Yep."

"Coming, just a second." Claire hurried through her hallway and opened the door. Outside she saw the two Winchesters, and noticed their different styles of waiting. Sam as usual was very proper and just stood on the porch while Dean was pacing up and down the front walkway.

"Would you two like to come in we were making some lunch and…"

"Food, Thanks." Dean said as he headed toward the door.

"Real polite Dean."

"Aww Sammy, you know she offered."

"I know."

"Well let us not stand out here in the cold. Come in." With that Claire, Dean and Sam entered the house and headed toward the kitchen. As they entered, Claire noticed Leon set the table for four people.

"So tell us what the Hell were you two doing at the school?"

"Sam…"

"No Dean I want answers."

"Alright we heard the story about the students and went to investigate."

"What are you some sort of police?"

"No Dean. Well…not exactly. I was once a secret agent charged with rescuing the president's daughter and Claire here, well she just has a knack for survival."

"What do you mean?"

Claire quickly spoke up, "When I was nineteen a demented man named Albert Wesker who was looking for viruses attacked and captured me. He left me on an island in a prison facility with a bunch of infected people. I fought through them and found my brother. He tried to defeat Wesker but he could not."

"So how does Ezbert fit in?"

"We don't even know who this Ezbert is to be honest."

"We do."

"How do the two of you know so much about him?"

"Well Leon if you must know my brother Dean and I are hunters. It is our job to keep the supernatural from affecting humans. We explore the strange happenings and stop the monsters from attacking innocent people. Ezbert happens to be a member of the crossroad demon sect which are a group of demons who make deals with mortals in exchange for their souls. Ezbert is a really successful one and has been granted powers. We have tried to banish him before, but he escaped."

"That explains everything."

"How so Claire?" The others asked.

"The human who was with him is Maxamillion Wesker. He is Albert Wesker's son. Two years ago in Africa my brother Chris stopped Wesker from releasing the Uboros virus on the word and ended up killing him. So Maxamillion wants revenge and figured the best way to get at my brother would be killing me knowing I would look into the incident at the school."

"That's horrible." The Winchesters said at once.

"I agree completely. This is why I do not want to involve Chris in this."

"I know sweetheart, but if we don't tell him and he finds out it will be a lot worse."

"Ugh. Your right Leon. All right, hand me the phone." With a deep cleansing breath, Claire took the phone and called her brother.

About two miles away on the outskirts of Little Oak Chris and Jill were driving into the town. Chris decided to surprise his sister by arriving a few days early. The way he saw it was he could be more help and do more around the house such as cleaning and setting things up. Jill on the other hand knew the real reason behind this, "surprise" visit. She knew Chris was worried about his sister and was checking up on her. She decided to confront him on this.

"You know that Claire is not a little girl right Chris?"

"I know. It's just…I worry about her a lot. She is my sister after all, and I feel responsible for her."

"I know that, and I understand your feelings; however, she is also 31 years old now, not 19. Therefore I think she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"Your right. I will let her live her life. Besides the other reason I wanted to get here earlier was to escape any BSAA summons."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Suddenly the song "Gangs of Venice"* started playing.

"Is that really your ring tone Chris?"

"Yes! Now can you answer it?"

"Sure."

"Hey this is Claire…Oh…hay Jill."

"Hey Claire what's up?"

"Did you guys hear about the strange occurrence at Little Oak High?"

"No. Why?"

"Well…Leon and I went to take a look at what was going on. We were attacked by a student. He looked like a zombie, but was not a pure zombie. After the ambush from the student we continued exploring until we got to the basement where we got into a fight with Maxamillion, Wesker's son."

"I see. Well I have my computer with BSAA files, and some other information from two years ago. I'll tell Chris to get his ass moving toward your house now. Also, I won't tell him now, but I want you to tell him everything o.k.?"

"Sure. See you soon."

"Bye Claire. Chris, we have a problem you need to get to your sister's house now."

"What?! Is she o.k.?! Is she hurt?! Answer me damn it!"

"She is alright, but needs us there a-sap."

With that Chris put the pedal to the metal and streaked of to his sister's house.

Elsewhere in a laboratory on a remote and uncharted Island off the coast of the United States, Maxamillion sat in a chair. He was typing notes on his computer. The notes were on the various elements of the Crone X virus, and how he could improve it. As he continued typing Maximillion was distracted by the lab door opening. "Damn it! I hate being interrupted." With that Maximillion turned around and saw to very beautiful women staring back at him. They were both about 5' 7" and well toned. One had auburn hair and the other had bleached blond hair. They were both gorges and one could describe them as models. Maximillion was not impressed with this display, and quiet irritated that someone would dare interrupt him.

"Who are you ladies?"

"I am Annabella." The bleached blond women answered.

"And I am Veronica" responded the women with auburn hair.

"Ok. That's a start. Now what are you ladies doing here?"

"We were invited."

"Yeah some guy named Edgar gave us this location, and told us to meet you right away."

"Oh…he did? Well he did not run this by me."

"He wanted to surprise you."

"Well I am really surprised Annabella. Unless you can contribute something useful to me I do not need the two of you around."

"Oh, did I mention Veronica and I are both moles in the BSAA."

"No you did not. Of course, I did not give you enough time to explain yourself. Well in that case you two, make yourselves at home. Once I finish talking to Edgar, I will explain the next part of my plan to you ladies."

"We understand" both girls said at once. With that Annabella and Veronica left the lab and went to their respective rooms. Maximillion chuckled to himself, and began typing notes into the computer again. About five minutes later the door to the lab opened again. A smooth voice came from the door, and began talking with Maximillion.

"Did you like my surprise?"

"Oh Ezbert you truly are wonderful. With moles from the BSAA we can use them to tamper with Chris and Jill's information, and we can spy on them and separate them from Claire and Leon. Now Ezbert, I have a question for you. How did you know those two men who interfered with us?"

"Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester, and they are hunters."

"Which means?"

"Hunters are people who try to keep the supernatural from influencing and affecting ordinary people."

"That makes sense. Well they will probably be a thorn in my side too, but once my plan is put into motion we can kill all the birds with one stone."

"How so?"

"Well Ezbert as I said earlier we will use those lovely ladies to cause chaos and confusion. Once they are scattered we will then launch the Crone X virus from this Island. It will turn people into the half zombie state, and with my special satellite we will be able to control all are zombies. Between the mistrust and the repeated zombie attacks none of our enemies will stand a chance. It is to perfect."

"That sounds well and good, but are you sure it will work?"

"Yes Ezbert, because tomorrow my plan officially begins."

"Of course sir." With that Ezbert turned and left the lab. "Yes soon everything will end for Claire and her friends and family." Maxamillion thought.

Back in Little Oak a car drove quickly to a certain subdivision. "Hang in their Claire, Leon…help is on the way"

…………

So that ends chapter 4. The action is about to heat up. As usual please read and review. Also the song The Gang of Venice comes from the game God Hand also by Capcom (the company that made Resident Evil). If that is not the exact title it is close.


	5. Deadly Virus and Girl Power

Thank you to Stardust4 and crazyisgood4792 for all your reviews and help. I am really enjoying writing this story. Now as you know I do not own any of Supernatural/ Resident Evil Characters yada yada yada…and I own Maxamillion, Edgar/ Ezebert, Annabella and Veronica. Let the fun begin.

Chris drove carefully through the streets of Little Oak. He wanted to get to his sister's house as soon as possible, but he did not want to break the laws by speeding and driving recklessly. In about ten minutes Chris and Jill arrived at Claire's house. Chris deliberately and boldly stepped out of the car, while Jill followed behind him. Chris stormed to the front of the house and rang the doorbell.

"Just a second."

"Claire open this door right now!"

"All right, I'm coming." With that Claire walked down the hallway, and opened the door.

"What the Hell were you thinking?!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to know as well." Dean said. Hi voice carrying through the hallway.

"Who is that Claire?" Chris asked.

"His name is Dean. He and his brother Sam helped us out when we were in trouble at the school."

"That's just fucking perfect! You go head long into danger with no regard of what could happen to you! Do you know how I would feel if you were killed?!"

"Yes I know. Now you listen to me Chris! I am not a little girl you can protect anymore, and I am tiered of you pushing me around. I love you too, and I worry about you also, but I don't like this hypocrisy of you being allowed to gallivant into danger with the BSAA, while I wait around."

"Now you listen here…"

"Claire, Chris, let's take this inside." Jill reminded them. "I don't think the neighbors need to hear this argument."

"Right." With that, Jill, Claire and Chris entered the house. As they walked down the hall they heard shuffling in the kitchen. After Claire, Chris and Jill entered the kitchen the two Redfield's picked up their argument.

"Now you listen here Claire what were you thinking? You were unarmed and could have been killed! What could you have done?"

"I was thinking that a bunch of high school student were in trouble and I wanted to find out why."

"Claire, that is the responsibility of the police not you."

"In case you didn't know I am a member of the Little Oak police force."

"You are?!," Leon and Chris both asked her astonished at the same exact time.

"Yes. I didn't want to tell you two because I knew you would both try to stop me. I know this because neither of you can bear the thought of loosing me."

"But…"

"She's right" Jill said from the corner of the kitchen. "You two are too controlling, and sometimes you need to let her live life and make her own choices."

With that sage advice, Chris and Leon breathed deeply. As Leon breathed in he grimaced as he realized the truth.

"What is it Leon?" Chris asked.

"It wouldn't have mattered if we went to the school or not. He…he would have found another way to attack us."

"Who?"

"Maxamillion Wesker. He would find another way to lure you here Chris. He wants revenge against you for what you did to his father, and he will do anything in his power to get you."

"I see."

"That's not all" Sam said, jumping into the conversation. "He has allied himself with a demon named Ezebert. We must work together if we are to stop them."

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked.

"We are going to need information on Maxamillion" Sam said.

"I have a file on Maxamillion" Jill responded. "If you can give me all the information on Ezebert I can give you anything you need on him."

"Great" Sam said.

"Watch out baddies were gonna kick some ass!" Dean shouted. The whole room burst out laughing with that statement.

Meanwhile at Maxamillion's secret lair, Maxamillion was busy putting together his new plan. After arranging all his notes, he turned on the intercom and gave orders to his associates.

"Annabella, Veronica, get in this room right now!"

"Were coming." Both girls responded in voices which sounded like velvet.

"Hurry up! I am running on a tight schedule."

"All right already. So what's the plan Maxamillion?" Annabella asked squirming up to him.

"I will tell you right now. I remember you telling me you put a bug in Jill's computer. Well I need to see the remote."

"Here it is." Veronica said producing the remote.

"Excellent. Now I need a little help from…Edgar."

"You rang boss?" Edgar said appearing out of thin air.

"How did you do that?" Annabella asked with astonishment.

"I am a man of many talents." Edgar responded.

"Sounds interesting." Both girls said at once, laughing.

"I am afraid pleasantries will have to wait. Edgar I need you to imbue the remote with your power and the Crone X virus."

"Understood."

"Question, what will that accomplish?" Veronica asked.

"Funny you should ask Veronica. Once you and Annabella arrive in Little Oak I want you to activate the bug. Once active, the bug will transmit the Crone X virus through Jill's computer and to any computer that receives files from it. Then whoever uses the computer will be affected with the virus."

"A brilliant plan, but how will we get to Little Oak from here in such a short time?"

"Like this" Edgar responded. With that Edgar waved his hands, and a pillar of red light appeared.

"Go through that pillar and you will be in Little Oak. Once the job is complete come back here and Maxamillion will give you your new orders."

"How will we be able to return?" Asked Annabella.

"With these." Edgar handed each of the girls a small necklace with a ruby pendant. Each ruby had a pentagram inscribed on it. The girls happily took the necklaces and headed toward the light.

"We will not fail. Both girls exclaimed.

"No you will not, and in case of emergencies I am sending you with this." Maxamillion said handing Veronica a vial with yellow liquid.

"What is this liquid? It looks so slimy and disgusting."

"Veronica that is my creature serum, it will turn any organic plant or animal into a monster. Use it if threatened."

"Understood." Veronica said. With that, Annabella and Veronica stepped into the pillar of light and disappeared.

"Fools, they do not realize they have bound themselves to you Ezebert when they accepted those necklaces."

"Oh Maxamillion you knew that they are pawns in our game. Just like the bullies, we are using them to spread the virus."

"And if they don't screw up we can use them for the next stage in the plan." Maxamillion said gleefully.

"Yes, and if they do fail and die their life-force will be mine. With it my power will increase."

"So it is a win-win situation for us."

"Exactly Maxamillion." The two diabolic villains began laughing uncontrollably from that statement.

Once Annabella and Veronica arrived in Little Oak they put the plan into motion. Annabella pushed the button on the remote.

"So what now?" Veronica asked.

"Now we wait to ensnare them with the virus."

"Shit that's going to take a long time Annabella."

"I know Veronica. Hey I have an idea, let's infiltrate the Little Oak hospital. The fools are sure to go there once the virus hits."

"Good idea Annabella we will attack them before they make it to the hospital, and if we screw up we can always retreat to the hospital and finish them off there."

"Perfect." Cried Annabella. "Now let us begin." With that Annabella pushed the button on the device. The hum of the activation buzzed through the air, and the two girls waited patiently.

Meanwhile at Claire's house the only noise that could be heard was the sound of computers booting up. Once they started Jill began going through the files on her computer. She then began the process of transferring them to Sam's laptop.

"Ready?" Jill asked.

"All clear." Responded Sam.

The files began to be transferred from one computer to another. Everyone waited with bated breath knowing they were getting closer to the end of the battle. Suddenly without warning Jill and Sam began convulsing in pain. Their bodies shaking uncontrollably began turning a sickly shade of grey.

"Jill!" Chris shouted.

"Sam!" Cried Dean.

"What's going?!" Dean and Chris both shouted at the same time. At that moment Leon took a closer look. He saw that Jill and Sam's skin was becoming the same color as the students.

"They have been affected by the same virus as the students!"

"What?! You have to be shitting me!" Both Chris and Dean shouted in response to Leon's comment.

"How?"

"I found something strange" Leon told them examining the computer. "It appears that there was a bug in Jill's computer."

"But how did the virus get out of the computer and affect them?" Chris asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Dean responded.

While the boy's were still getting over the shock Claire rushed to the bathroom and retrieved some herbs from the medical cabinet. She ground the herbs together and rushed back into the kitchen to administer the medicine.

"Move!" she shouted at Chris, Leon and Dean, "I need some space." Claire quickly applied the medicine to two paper towels, and rubbed Sam and Jill's faces. The skin stopped changing colors.

"This will reduce the speed in which the virus spreads, but we still need to get them to the hospital."

"Where is the nearest hospital?" Dean asked.

"Little Oak hospital is about three miles from here."

"All right, let's go Leon shouted!" With that Chris grabbed Jill and Dean grabbed Sam, and the six of them left the house. As they exited the house they heard strange laughter.

"Tehehehehehe, looks like it worked."

"Yep."

Chris, Leon, Claire and Dean looked up. In front of them stood two beautiful women in matching BSAA uniforms.

"Well, well well, if it isn't Annabella and Veronica. I should have known the two of you were spies." Chris said.

"Well that makes you really stupid." Annabella gloated.

"Yea. Unfortunately after all the BSAA did not do a thorough background check. We have been on Wesker's pay roll for a long time." Veronica giggled.

"You will pay for hurting my brother!" Dean shouted. With that he leaned Sam up against the porch and charged at the two girls.

"Dean wait!" Both Chris and Leon shouted, But Dean did not listen. Giving into his anger he lunged at the two girls.

"Ready?" Veronica asked.

"I will leave this in your capable hands Veronica." Annabella said as she jumped backward.

"Bitch!" Veronica shrieked. But she did not have time to complain because Dean was on her like a bat out of Hell. He through left and right combinations at Veronica and many of them were on target. Veronica dogged left and right as a kick nearly hit her in the head. She then through a quick punch at Dean, but he quickly grabbed he arm and twisted it back.

"Damn! Where did you learn to fight like this?!" Veronica asked amazed with Dean's vice like grip.

"You would be surprised." Dean snarled.

"Really? Try me." Veronica cooed.

"I don't have time for your silly games. You hurt my brother now you will pay!" Dean shouted.

"I hope you learned in your fight experience to never under estimate your opponent." With that Veronica used her free arm and extended her hidden dagger. She brought it quickly up Dean's arm with such speed that Dean could not react. The blade did not hit any important veins but it still left a gash on his arm.

"Argh!" Dean grimaced.

"Ugh, I did not slit a vial. Oh well, now that the tables have turned I will finish you off." Veronica taunted. With that she extended her other hidden dagger and was about to stab Dean. All of a sudden Veronica felt a hard shove which through her off balance.

"What…" She didn't have for any thought time as Chris sent a kick straight to her chest which knocked the wind out of her.

"Never leave yourself wide open." Chris taunted.

While the battle with Veronica was going on Claire was trying to help get Sam and Jill to the car when suddenly a spray of bullets came at her. She instinctively pushed her two friends out of the way, and hit the ground quickly.

"Nice reflexes. Too bad they won't save you again this time" Annabella taunted.

"Why are you doing this?" Claire asked.

"Because we were on Wesker's payroll" Annabella shirked. "After he died we were out of business and we were not making any money until Maxamillion offered us the job of eliminating you."

"So this is all about money?"

"Of course. Now say good bye!"

"I won't go down without a fight!" Claire shouted. With that she took out her pistol and fired at Annabella. Annabella quickly dove to the ground as the bullets flew over her head. She returned fire at Claire who quickly dove behind a tree.

"You can't hide forever. Now come out and let me finish this." Annabella demanded. Annabella was so focused on killing Claire that she did not see Leon sneak up behind her. Leon quickly disarmed her and shoved her back near Veronica. The two women were livid.

"That's it! We will finish you off with this! Veronica get the weapon ready."

"I got it." Veronica got to her feet and put a strange weapon on the ground. She activated the mini canon, and aimed it at Chris and the others.

"This weapon will splatter you completely. You will pay for getting in our way." Both women shouted at exactly the same time. Thinking quickly Dean picked up a stone and hurled it at the cannon.

"Shit!" Both women shouted as they jumped away from the malfunctioning machine.

"This is not over!" Veronica shouted throwing a smoke bomb at the ground and disappearing.

"We need to hurry! Leon quickly help me get Jill and Sam into my car." Claire shouted.

"Got it Claire." Leon shouted as he got Sam and Jill into the car.

"We will meet you at the hospital!" Chris and dean shouted as each of them got into their own car.

As Dean and Chris left Leon got into the passenger seat next to Claire. Claire drove as quickly as she could. As Claire was driving he noticed that the virus began to start again as Jill and Sam's skin began turning grey.

"Hurry Claire! The herb mixtures protection is wearing off."

………..

A/N Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. As always please review. I am starting the next chapter soon and it will not take as long to post.


	6. Hellish Hospital

Thanks to all who have read my story, and now the Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from Resident Evil or Supernatural. Nor do I own the cliché of scary hospitals. I do however own Maxamillion, Edgar/ Ezebert, Annabella and Veronica. Well now that we have that out of the way let the story begin.

After the grueling fight Annabella and Veronica managed to escape to the Little Oak hospital. At the hospital the two ladies were searching for first aid equipment to tend their wounds.

"Damn! That did not go well." Veronica complained as she bandaged her side.

"Tell me about it. I think they broke one of my nails."

"Of all the things to complain about Annabella that seems the most pointless."

"Maybe. Do you think we should return to Maxamillion and report?"

"No way Annabella, if we return we would have to admit defeat and that is something Maxamillion would never tolerate."

"Hmm….I know let's use that serum Maxamillion gave us this way we can finish them once and for all." Annabella suggested.

"Great idea Annabella, but where would we find something to infect?" With that the two girls looked around the room and sure enough could not find anything organic.

"So what now?" Asked Veronica.

"I do not know. Hey look Veronica a rose."

"What? Where? Oh…I see it." Sure enough there was a rose on the windowsill. The two women walked over to pick up the potted plant. Before they could pick up plant a light appeared and Edgar walked over to them.

"I was worried when Maxamillion and I did not hear from you. How goes our plan?" Edgar asked.

"Well the virus has affected two of our enemies, and we believe they will all come here in the hopes of curing the virus." Veronica reported.

"Yeah, so all we have to do is keep them occupied and the two affected by the virus will succumb to it." Annabella chimed in.

"Lovely, but how do you intend on distracting them?"Edgar asked with an amused smile.

"With this!" Both girls said pointing to the serum.

"Ah, I see. Well I will leave this in your capable hands then. One warning does not disappoint us with your part of the plan because if you fail we will have no use for you. Understand?"

"Yes." Both women responded.

With that Edgar disappeared in a flash of light leaving the two women dumbfounded. After a brief second, Annabella and Veronica walked over to where the rose was in a pot, and poured the serum all over it. A gurgling sound emanated from the rose as it grew to the size of an average human. It sprouted root like legs, its thorns became longer and sharper and finally sharp incisor like teeth grew where the top of the flower was. Also, its red petals began oozing blood. The rose creature just stood there looking at the stunned women as if waiting for a command. After about two seconds of waiting, Annabella figured out what to do.

"O.k. thorny I want you to geminate your dark seeds on all the dying patients in the hospital. Also, and let me stress how important this is make sure no one enters the building. Understand?!" Annabella ordered. The rose creature shook its flower in an up and down motion to express its understanding.

"Good. Now leave" Annabella commanded. With that the rose creature shambled out the door to begin its assignment. Annabella then turned to Veronica with a triumphant smile on her face.

"This time we will not lose." Annabella told Veronica.

"Of course Annabella. With our creature, its spawn and the fact that once the virus takes hold the two infected will kill their friends there is no way we can fail." Veronica said happily.

"Agreed."

About ten minutes away from the hospital Claire was busy weaving in and out of traffic. She kept her eyes glued on the road and gracefully wove the car through the oncoming cars and trucks. Leon unfortunately was getting motion sickness from the constant weaving.

"Are we there yet?" Leon asked.

"Almost!"

"I think I am going to hurl."

"Great" Claire thought. Of all the times Leon was going to be sick this was not one she needed. Fortunately they arrived at the main entrance to the hospital.

"Oh sweet ground!"Leon exclaimed.

"Good you're feeling less woozy. Now help me get Sam and Jill out of the car!" Claire shouted.

"On it." Leon called out as he helped Jill to her feet, and put her arm around his shoulder for balance. Claire did the same with Sam. They led their two infected friends to the door of the hospital, but for some reason the electric doors would not open.

"Something is wrong with the doors Claire." Leon told her.

"Thank you captain obvious." Claire responded.

"You don't need to be rude Claire. I will get us in. Can you take Jill for a second?"

"Sure."

"Thanks" With that Leon took out his pistol, and shot at the door. When the door was hit by the force of the bullets the glass shattered enough for the four of them to get though. With that Claire and Leon helped get Sam and Jill into the hospital. Once they entered they noticed something was off. For starters the thermostat was adjusted to a more tropical temperature designed for plants, there was blood smeared on the wall and it was fresh. Also Claire and Leon could hear unsettling noises coming from the patient's rooms.

"What the Hell is that?!" Leon shouted pointing down the hallway because a giant looking flower creature shambled down the hall in front of them. As the flower creature came closer, Leon shot at it but the bullets did not harm this creature.

"Leon!"

"What Claire?"

"Run!" With that they ran as fast as they could under the circumstances of dragging Jill and Sam behind. They weaved left and right but the creature was behind them.

"Quick in here!" Leon Shouted. Claire and Leon quickly pushed Sam and Jill into the room and slammed the door on the monster. Te creature scratched at the door to the room but could not break it down. Frustrated the creature shambled off.

Inside the room Claire and Leon tried to catch their breath.

"We have to warn the others!" Claire exclaimed to Leon.

"How? My cell phone won't get reception in here"

"Shit! O.k. new plan. We need to take the flower monster out."

"Claire we can't just leave Jill and Sam unprotected, and besides we don't know how long it will be before the virus claims them."

"Your right Leon. So what now?"

While Claire and Leon were hiding in one of the many rooms, Chris drove as quickly as he could down a completely different route. He weaved in and out of traffic very carefully and arrived at the hospital in a different location from Claire and Leon. Chris parked his car and quickly got out of it. He tried the side door but it was bolted shut. Thinking quickly he noticed that there was a small lock on the door so he took out his survival knife and picked the lock. He smiled in satisfaction as the lock clicked open and he entered the hospital.

"What the Hell?! It's like a greenhouse in here" Chris thought to himself. He heard strange rumbling and suddenly was surrounded by the patients infected with the flower creature's seeds. The patients were still human looking, but had razor sharp petals, leaves and thorns poking out of their bodies. "Looks like I am going to be weeding" Chris thought to himself chuckling. Suddenly without warning one of the possessed patients swung its arm with the deadly thorns at Chris. Chris barley dodged it as another one tried to use its petals to cut him. Chris dodged again to the side of the creature, but a petal managed to graze him causing a thin wound up his arm. "Shit" Chris grimaced. He grabbed his arm and applied pressure to the wound because he noticed it was bleeding. To his amazement he saw the possessed flower patients fighting over the blood on the floor; each one slashing at the other to get a drink. This distraction gave Chris the opportunity to shoot at the light fixture which came crashing down on the creatures. The metal and glass from the falling fixture cut through the creatures killing them. "Hmm" Chris thought to himself they seem to be attracted to blood, that is something to keep in mind.

While all that occurred Dean could barely keep his temper in check. He weaved in and out of traffic, and almost crashed into a truck and also almost forced another driver off the road. "When I get my hands on those two girls, I will blow their brains out because nobody harms my little brother and gets away with it" Dean thought viscously to himself. He finally managed to arrive at the hospital in a different parking lot. He then parked the impala, and ran to the nearest entrance but unfortunately for him it was locked. "Damn! What now?" Dean thought to himself. He then began fuming and in a moment of pure frustration and rage he shoulder tackled the door. Dean hit the door with all his might but the door did not budge, and all he got for his effort was a bruise beginning to form on his shoulder. "Arrg" Dean shouted, "That really smarts!" With that Dean began looking for another way in. As he walked around the side of the hospital he noticed a locked grate which looked like it would lead to a ventilation shaft. "Bingo. Now I can get in" Dean exclaimed. He took out his Swiss Army knife and began loosening the screws on the grate. Once each screw fell to the sidewalk with a satisfying plop Dean then crawled in to the ventilation shaft. "The things I do for my little brother, he owes me big-time for this" Dean muttered under his breath. He continued crawling through the cramped ventilation shaft until he found another grate. This grate was not designed to support the weight of people so it began to break. Dean felt the grate giving way under him and could hear it creaking as it broke. "Oh boy" Dean Thought. Suddenly the grate gave way and Dean fell through the hole. "Oh Shi…." Dean shouted as he fell. Before he could finish the expletive he hit the ground with a thud. He let out an "ooof" as his stomach hit the ground causing the wind to rush from his lungs. A few seconds later Dean climbed gingerly to his feet and took in the surroundings of the room. There were all sorts of containers with various medicines in them. Dean picked one up. "Hmm…this one says anti viral maybe it will stop the spread of the virus" Dean thought to himself. He picked up the container and headed toward the door. As Dean went to the door he also noticed a vial containing nitroglycerine in it. He picked it up and then wondered to himself why there was a vial of nitroglycerin laying around. With that he left the room in search of Sam and the others. As Dean walked cautiously (for he was carrying nitroglycerin at that moment), he heard the sound of a fierce battle. Dean peered around the corner and saw Chris fighting the giant flower monster.

"Take that!" Chris shouted brandishing his survival knife at the monster. The monster however parried the blow with one of its thorns, and retaliated sending a root like arm at Chris. Chris quickly rolled out of the way as the vine crashed into the wall. He then tried a quick counter attack, but the creature lashed out with one of its thorny roots grabbing Chris around the midsection. The creature then slammed poor Chris into the wall.

"Ooof" Chris cried as the creature then slammed him on the ground as well. Chris staggered slowly to his feet, and took out his pistol and shot at the monster. Once again the bullets had no effect on the monster as it just ignored them and quickly shambled to Chris. It raised one of its roots with a sharp thorn and swung it at Chris. Chris barley dodged the thorn, but as he moved it slashed his arm and drew blood.

"Argh!" Chris cried in pain, and he waited expecting the creature to strike again. It did not and Chris noticed the creature had succumbed to its bloodlust. The creature was lapping at the floor trying desperately to lick up all the blood with its stem. Chris did not notice Dean was approaching until he heard his name called out.

"Chris!"

"What is it Dean?"

"Move out of the way now!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine." With that Chris staggered sideways as a glass vial came whizzing past him. The vial which contained the nitroglycerin crashed into the monster. On impact the nitroglycerin exploded causing the monster to be engulfed in flames. As the monster was flailing around trying to get the flame off it. The flames finally burned the monster, and all that was left of it were some crispy petals. After the monster burned, Dean helped Chris to his feet and headed back the way he came.

"Thanks for your help Dean" Chris said.

"No problem. Do you have any idea where the others are?" Dean asked.

"No." Chris answered.

"Well let's keep looking." With that Chris and Dean wandered down the hall and stopped. They heard voices coming from behind the door at the end of the hallway.

"On three" Chris shouted, "One, two, and three!" With that Dean and Chris kicked the door open and expected to find enemies. What they found were the barrels of Claire and Leon's guns.

"What the Hell!" Dean Shouted.

"Sorry, we thought you were that giant flower monster" Claire said.

"Why would you think that?" asked Chris.

"Because it tried to knock down the door and kill us" Leon answered in a really irked tone.

"Ah, we get it" Dean and Chris said at the same time.

After that discussion Dean walked over to Sam and Jill with the container of the anti viral medicine. He was about to give the medicine to the two infected people when he heard a shot. Dean twisted so the container would not get shot, but the bullet grazed his arm.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted.

"Well well well, look what we have here" Said a sickly sweet voice.

"Annabella, Veronica how did you sneak in?" Claire asked surprised to see the two vile women.

"We used a side entrance to this room" Veronica answered.

"Yeah, and don't think you will beat us this time" Chimed in Annabella.

"Claire, Chris and I will hold them off. Give Sam and Jill the antidote" Leon commanded.

"Do you boys really think you can win?" Both Girls taunted.

"Only one way to find out" Chris muttered. With that Chris and Leon lunged at Annabella and Veronica. The two girls blocked the blows and counter attacked as quickly as they could. Leon blocked Annabella's punch and grabbed her arm while Chris ducked as Veronica aimed a kick. Chris then through a left hook at Veronica who ducked under the blow and laughed at him. Meanwhile Leon aimed three lightning fast kicks at Annabella, but she just blocked all of them. As the fight continued Claire quickly crawled over to Sam and Jill and poured the antivirus on them. "I hope this works" Claire thought to herself. Meanwhile back at the fight Chris and Leon were struggling against Annabella and Veronica. Leon tried once again to hit Annabella, but she grabbed his arm, sent three lightning fast kicks to his chest which sent Leon sprawling to the ground. Veronica kicked Chris in the face, and blocked his counter attack. Then she punched Chris in the chest causing him to double over in pain.

"Had enough, or do you wish to continue?" Annabella asked.

"Who cares, let's just finish them off" suggested Veronica.

"Leave them alone if you know what's good for you!"

"Who shouted that?" Veronica wondered.

"I did" Claire answered coolly.

"Whatever, we will trash you just like your brother" Both women answered.

"Bring it on Bitches" Claire shot back with venom in her voice.

"Fine! Let's go" With that Annabella and Veronica charged at Claire. Claire dodged left and right avoiding the two ladies quick attacks. An idea formed in Claire's head because she could see out of the corner of her eye that Sam and Jill were doing better. Claire caught Annabella off guard with a quick punch which caused Annabella to lose her balance. Then Claire got into a crouch, and as quick as lightning Jill got up used Claire's shoulder as a springboard and kicked her in the face. Veronica got mad and pointed her pistol at both Claire and Jill. Before she could fire Sam got up and grabbed the pistol out of her hand and flipped her over.

"It's over!" Jill Shouted.

"You ladies should learn to play nice with others" Sam joked.

"How could this happen?" Annabella asked.

"I don't know" Veronica answered.

"Now give up!" Jill and Sam shouted.

"Never!" Cried Annabella and Veronica. Just then, there was a flash of light and Edgar appeared.

"Edgar, boy am I happy to see you." Veronica said.

"Yeah, you can help us" Agreed Annabella.

"Now ladies, what did I say about failing?"

"Edgar please, we can succeeded with your help" The two desperate women cried.

"I'm terribly sorry, but Maxamillion and I have no use for you anymore" Edgar responded. With that he snapped his fingers and chains surrounded Annabella and Veronica and green light came out of them. This went on for two minutes until Annabella and Veronica keeled over.

"Ezebert stop with these stupid games!" Sam shouted.

"Now Sammy boy, you know how much I love to play. Those two fools did not know that when I gave them those necklaces to transport them to Little Oak they made a deal with me."

"This ends now!" Sam shouted.

"Not yet Winchester, not yet. I'll tell you what if you truly think you can defeat Maxamillion and myself, I will give you the same necklaces. They will transport you to our base and we can end this, if you lose however, like those two idiots your life-force will be mine. I will leave a necklace for each of you, and remember the choice is yours" Ezebert told them. With that he vanished in a flash of light before anyone could shoot him. After Ezebert left, Sam walked over and began tending to his brothers wounds while Jill and Claire helped take care of Leon and Chris. The six of them began discussing what they should do about the information they were given.

"I say we go" Dean said.

"I am in agreement"

"But Leon, what if we lose?" Claire asked. "I mean we nearly died against Annabella and Veronica, and I bet Maxamillion and Ezebert are even stronger"

"I agree with you Claire, but I am afraid we must do something" Jill said.

"Don't worry little sister we will all be together, and I am certain with our combined strength nothing can stop us."

"You're right Chris."

"I know."

"Well, here we go" Dean said. With their new resolve the six friends each took a necklace and disappeared into a flash of red light.

………

A/N Wow dramatic.

*This chapter was inspired by the hive level in Resident Evil Outbreak and the Flower monster was supposed to be like the leech man.

I tried to write more detail of the surrounding environment and I hope the battle was ok. If anyone has any suggestions of how to write battles let me know.

As you know please review as I try to take into account the critiques I am given.

Thanks to all who read and I will try to have the next Chapter up as soon as possible.


	7. The Maze

Seriously by now you all know the characters I own, and which I don't; however I do not want to be sued so it bears mentioning that I do not own any characters from Resident Evil or Supernatural. I do own Maxamillion and Edgar/Ezebert. The end is near.

"Ouch! Claire, get off of me" Leon snapped.

"Sorry" Claire mumbled as she gingerly climbed to her feet after the strange teleportation. She quickly looked around the room to make sure everyone was together and that nobody was separated. She spotted the silhouettes of the others and let out a sigh of relief. "At least were all together" Claire thought.

"Which way should we go?" Dean asked.

"I have an idea. When Annabella and Veronica bugged my computer they accidentally uploaded a map of the base. Since I transferred the virus to Sam's computer he should also have the same map" Jill announced.

"This is great. If we split up we can take Maxamillion by surprise" Sam suggested.

"I don't know Sam; if he is anything like his father he will be ready for us. Who knows he might already have many different plans in place"

"Good point Chris" Sam commented.

"We cannot afford to stand around in any event so let's go!" Jill shouted.

"Right" Everyone else agreed. With that the six friends headed off toward a door. The door proved to be stuck so Chris and Dean raised their foot and each struck the door at exactly the same time.

"After you ladies" Dean said Chuckling. Jill and Claire giggled, but Leon and Sam gave Dean a dirty look.

"What?"Dean asked innocently.

"You know what" Sam and Leon responded.

"Can't you two take a joke?" Dean asked.

"Now is not the time" Sam responded.

"Whatever" Dean said shrugging and followed Leon and Sam through the door.

While this was going on Chris looked around the room. "Everything seems fine" he thought to himself. Chris was about to follow but he paused quickly. "What is wrong with me? On the one hand my preliminary search of the room makes me think all is well, but I still have a nagging feeling that this is all too easy." After Chris took one more look he decided all was well and went to catch up with the others.

Unfortunately the wall had little crevices which had a bunch of micro sized cameras which Maxamillion was secretly using to watch all of this. He was able to hear and see everything his enemies were doing. He made some mental plans while continuing to type some notes on his computer. Suddenly he heard the door open and he heard footsteps approaching his chair. With a sigh Maxamillion turned around, and addressed Edgar.

"It seems they received our invitation. The map being downloaded by Jill and Sam's computers was an unfortunate annoyance, but in the grand scheme of things it does not matter" Maxamillion told Edgar.

"Indeed, most unfortunate, but we still have a few tricks left to play" Edgar responded.

"I am tired of tricks and plans which as creative as they are still seem to self-destruct. I need something that will finish them off once and for all."

"May I make a suggestion Maxamillion?"

"Go ahead" replied Maxamillion.

"I think we test the new defenses, the maze." Edgar began to leave the room.

As Edgar left Maxamillion said, "Great idea Edgar. I will set it up right now."

With that Maxamillion began typing a series of numbers into the computer. As his fingers glided across the keys he thought deeply about his revenge. He knew that both sides were playing for keeps, and he knew at the end of this encounter someone was going to die. What worried Maxamillion was not the thought of death, but rather how it would occur. He was locked in a deal with Ezebert and knew if he lost his soul and life-force would be transferred to him. Maxamillion could not let that happen. Fortunately for him the sound of the computer interrupted his thoughts.

"Maze project activated" the computer droned. "Excellent, now the real fun begins" Maxamillion said to himself.

While the maze was setting itself up the six friends walked cautiously down the hall. They could hear the whirl of machinery through the hallway and the creaks of various levers. Inky blackness surrounded the six friends so much they could barely see anything in front of them.

"Who has a flashlight?" Dean asked.

"I have one!" Claire exclaimed. She walked to the front of the group and shined it down the hallway.

"Hallelujah now we can see!" Dean shouted.

"Not so loud big mouth. We don't know if Maxamillion and Ezebert are listening to us" Sam scolded.

"Yeah Yeah"

"Would you two quit arguing? We have work to do" Leon said trying to keep the Winchesters focused on the task at hand.

"Alright already" Sam and Dean said. With that the six of them marched forward when suddenly,

"Claire, look out!" Jill shouted.

"Huh…What is this? Help!" Claire shouted as tentacles shot out from the wall and wrapped around her.

"Claire!" Leon and Chris shouted.

"Chris, Le…" Claire could not finish her scream as the tentacles dragged her into the wall and she disappeared from view.

"No!" Leon shouted.

"Hahahah this is so much fun." A voice said.

"You son of a bitch, bring her back!" Chris shouted.

"Wow daddy was right; pushing your buttons is rather amusing Chris. Consider it karma. You took away the most important person in my life, and now I am returning the favor." Maxamillion gloated.

"If you harm her…"

"You'll what Chris? You would have to find me first in order to stop me." Maxamillion taunted

"Well that won't be to hard considering we have the map of this base" Dean said.

"Fool! The maze takes care of the map. I can arrange passageways as I see fit and send things to take you away as you already just witnessed. So what can you do?" Maxamillion taunted again.

"We will stop you!" Chris shouted.

"By all means try." With that Maxamillion canceled all further communications between Chris, Dean and himself. After the exchange Chris knees gave way and a lump tore through his stomach. If he could not find her he would fail her, and he could not bear the thought of possibly losing her. Jill came over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Chris, we will find Claire and stop Maxamillion" Jill said.

"Yah, and you, Jill, Dean and Sam will all be at the wedding" Leon said.

"You can't give up Chris if you do Maxamillion will have won" Sam pointed out.

"And there is no way that piece of shit Maxamillion will win because none of us will let him" Dean contributed.

"Thanks you guys, I needed that" Chris told his friends.

"Anytime" they responded. After the pep talk. The five friends continued forward walking through the twists and turns. They stepped carefully to avoid any traps and stayed as far away from the walls as they could manage. Suddenly Jill noticed that there was a door at the end of the hallway. The door began to close rapidly as the five friends approached it.

"We better hurry!" Chris shouted.

"Hey guys."

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Look."

"What the fuck?!" Dean shouted. The others turned around and saw a shadow sliding down the hall towards them.

"You guys run for the door!" Leon shouted.

"We can't leave you here" Jill replied.

"Well you're going to if you want to stop Maxamillion you are going to have to leave me. Don't worry about me" Leon told the others. With that the shadow creature was almost on them. Leon took out his pistol and fired shots at the rampaging creature. The bullets went straight through it. The creature reared up and began its attack at the five friends. Chris, Jill, Dean and Sam squeezed through the door quickly, and Leon tried to follow. He could not the creature landed on him enveloping Leon in inky shadow. Seeing no other prey after Leon, the creature disappeared. Chris, Jill, Dean and Sam were wondering where to go next. It looked like a dead end, but a few seconds later the walls shifted to a new configuration. Not wanting to be caught off guard or taken by surprise again the Chris and Jill each had their pistols out and Dean was holding the colt. They moved further down the hall not sure anymore if they would find the end of the Hellish maze or if they would continue going deeper into it. Suddenly a large hole opened in the floor right where Jill was standing. Chris dove quickly and caught Jill's hand.

"I won't let you go" Chris told her. More of the ground began to disappear.

"Chris come on!" Sam and Dean both shouted.

"Not without Jill."

"Chris listen to me, I think Maxamillion wants you only so the only way to confront him is to let me go" Jill said.

"No!" Chris shouted.

"If you want to save Claire you will have to let me go" Jill said. Knowing Chris would still try to hold onto her, Jill pinched Chris's hand hard enough so he would let go of her.

"Jill!" Chris shouted, watching her fall into the dark abyss. As Jill left Chris's view the floor around her reappeared allowing him to catch up with Dean and Sam. The three men continued onward.

Meanwhile in the control room Maxamillion finished typing on the computer with a satisfied smirk on his face. After he was done, Maxamillion walked toward a machine and smiled as he saw the faces of Claire, Leon and Jill staring back. "Soon very soon I will be able to use the machine that father was planning to unveil, and you my sacrificial lambs will be the test subjects. And the best part of all of this is knowing that Chris will lose his friends and family" Maxamillion thought to himself.

"Admiring your handy work?" Edgar asked Maxamillion.

"Yes. The maze was a wonderful idea Edgar" Maxamillion responded.

"Thank you Maxamillion. Don't forget I still want the Winchester's."

"Of course Edgar."

"Thank you." With that Edgar left the control room. After he left, Maxamillion turned the machine on. The machine hummed and whirred to life. It began transmitting a stronger version of the Chrone X virus into Claire, Leon and Jill. While the machine was working Maxamillion went back to his computer to lead Chris, Dean and Sam toward their doom.

Elsewhere Chris, Dean and Sam continued walking when suddenly the path split into two directions.

"Now what?" Dean asked.

"We have to pick a direction" Sam observed.

"No we are going to split up" Chris told them.

"Are you crazy Chris? You will die if we don't work together" Sam commented.

"I don't think so Sam. I think Jill was right. Maxamillion wants me to face him on my own so I can't stay with you two. Please be careful"

"We will, and you be careful too" Sam and Dean said together.

"I will" Chris told them. With that Chris went down the left path and Dean and Dam headed down the right path. None of them knew what would happen next.

………..

An/ Wow I hope that chapter went well and I am sorry if it is a bit clichéd. Please review and let me know what I can do better or if there is something you need cleared up.


	8. Like Father Like Son Demon's Demise

Welcome to my personal Hell, Disclaimers :)! I do not own any of the characters from Resident Evil or Supernatural. I do however own Maxamillion and Edgar/Ezebert.

Chris slowly walked down the path eyes darting everywhere. He was determined not to be taken by surprise again. This Hellish maze which took his friends would not take him; oh no Chris would not let it. He would fight this evil until his dying breath. Unfortunately Chris was so wrapped up in his paranoia he did not notice the door in front of his face. "Ughh" Chris cried raising his hand toward his face. After checking his face for any damage, Chris took out his knife and picked the lock on the door. The knife scraped through the hole, and after a few seconds the lock fell to the floor. Clang, the lock rattled as it hit the floor. Chris quickly scanned his surroundings making sure nobody heard the lock fall. Nobody was around so Chris cautiously entered the main room. Looking around the darkened room Chris saw a monstrous machine. He went over to investigate, and to his horror saw Claire, Jill and Leon trapped inside the machine. They were suspended by twisting wires which snaked around each of their bodies. The wires also were inside their open mouths pumping a strange teal fluid into them. "What the Hell?" Chris thought to himself. He needed to free them from this machine and fast. Thinking quickly Chris took out his pistol and was about to shoot the glass casing until…

"If you value their life, I would not shoot the machine if I were you" Maxamillion's told Chris from the shadows.

"Why not?!" Chris demanded.

"For many reasons, first of all if the glass shatters some of the shards will cut their vital veins or get lodged into their bodies. Second, this system is keeping them in suspended animation a sudden shock to their systems will kill them. But the most important reason of all is they are infected with the Crone X virus and immediate exposure to the air will kill them" Maxamillion told Chris.

"You bastard! Why involve them if you wanted me?"

"It is really simple Chris; it's karma. As I said earlier you killed my father so in return I will take away all the people you care about. Not only that but I am a scientist just like my father, and I needed to study the effects of the virus before I release it on the world.

"You mean the students, and Jill and Sam…."

"Were all part of learning how the virus interacts with humans. Once I finish infecting them with the virus I will send the virus to spread all over the world. Then as the sole owner of the antidote I can sell it to anyone who can afford it."

"So basically like your father you have a God complex, and this entire plot was to become wealthy!" Chris shouted.

"Mostly, but I knew you would get involved Chris. This way I kill two birds with one stone" Maxamillion gloated.

"Yeah, but you will have to kill me first" Chris taunted.

"That won't be a problem. See you in Hell!"

With that Maxamillion jumped at Chris tackling him to the ground.

"Ugh" Chris moaned. With that Maxamillion began sending combinations of rights and lefts to Chris's exposed face. Chris could feel the welts beginning to form. Just as another punch came at him Chris grabbed Maxamillion's arm and rolled him off. Maxamillion barely got to his feet in time to dodge the pistol bullets that came wising by him; however those few seconds were all the time Chris needed. He struck Maxamillion's leg really hard with a kick. Then Chris followed up with an elbow to his gut.

"Ugh Fuck!"

"Ready to give up?" Chris asked.

"Not yet." With that Maxamillion aimed a kick at Chris's chest, but Chris blocked the blow and counter attacked with his own kick at Maxamillion who grabbed his foot. Chris brought his other foot up to Maxamillion's head. Maxamillion quickly ducked to avoid Chris's devastating foot. Both combatants squared off again. They then charged at each other with faints, attacks and counter attacks. Chris finally got the upper hand and tackled him.

"Got you" Chris said as he threw a combination of rights and lefts.

"Hmmm, I beg to differ" Maximillion taunted as he disappeared into the ground dodging Chris's attacks.

"What the…argh!" Chris exclaimed as he was hurled backwards. "How did you…?"

"Do that. Well Ezebert granted me some of his powers when I brought him to this plane, so I have a bit of demonic energy. Now take this!" With that Maximillion raised his arm and sent his sonic wave at Chris.

"Argh!" Chris shouted as he flew into the wall.

"Well well Chris I honestly thought you would be more of a challenge, but I guess I was wrong. Look at you, you can barely stand how do you think you can stop me now?" Maximillion asked.

"I will keep on fighting you because I will not allow you to hurt my friends or anyone else" Chris told Maximillion. With that he gingerly got to his feet, wiped the blood from his mouth and resumed his combat stance.

"Chris, Chris Chris, I don't see the point in continuing to fight me. You however will get my point soon enough" Maximillion taunted. He held his hand out and suddenly a rapier appeared.

"On guard!" Maximillion shouted charging at Chris with his sword drawn. Chris barley deflected the attack with a quick flick of his knife. He turned around with a quick slash of his own, but Maximillion easily parried the blow. The two combatants circled each other looking for an opening. They each swung their blades dancing and singing the sounds of combat. At one point during the deadly dance Chris got an opening and slashed at Maximillion's hand, but he gracefully sidestepped. Striking like a viper Maximillion brought his Rapier down really quickly at Chris. Chris quickly brought up his knife to block the blow but Maximillion kept pressing down with his blade.

"How about now Chris, are you ready to give up?" Maximillion asked.

"Urgh! Never!" Chris shouted. Although Chris was tiered, and sore, and Maximillion was faster than him Chris realized he was physically stronger than Maximillion. With a burst of adrenaline Chris shoved Maximillion into the button of the machine which had Claire, Leon and Jill trapped.

"Shit! They are out of the machine. You will pay for this!" Maximillion shouted charging at Chris caution thrown to the wind. Chris could see Maximillion was losing control of his emotions so when Maximillion charged at him; Chris got into a crouch and grabbed his arm. Using Maximillion's momentum Chris flipped him into a cabinet.

"Urgh!" Maximillion shouted as he smashed into the cabinet. The cabinet doors flew open, and a small spritzer bottle came flying out.

"Damn it the antidote! Give me that bottle Chris!"

"Not going to happen."

"Then die along with your friends Chris!" Maximillion shouted. With that Maximillion swung his sword sending a gigantic shockwave at Chris. Chris instinctively turned away from the blast and managed to quickly spray his friends before the wave hit him.

"Argh!" Chris cried as he flew into the wall. He could hear something crack, "Shit my leg!"

"Now this time you won't escape me Chris this is your end!" Maximillion shouted dashing at Chris. Maximillion was so focused on finishing Chris off he did not notice Claire and Jill get in his way until…

"What the…?!" He gasped as Claire and Jill each planted a foot into his chest.

"You will not harm my brother!" Claire shouted.

"This is it Maximillion you should surrender now" Jill told him.

"Ladies please don't think you are going to beat me just because you got a lucky shot " Maximillion told them. With that he brought his arm up to blast another one of his shockwaves. Once his arm was in the air it would not come down.

"Huh…"

"Sorry but I will not let you harm anyone else" Leon told Maximillion sternly.

"Damn you!" Maximillion shirked. Seething with anger he turned at Leon and aimed a punch at his face. Leon dodged the blow and leg swept Maximillion. Maximillion crashed to the ground impaling himself on his sword.

"This…this was not how it was supposed to end!" Maximillion cried.

"It's over Maximillion you will not get your revenge" Chris said.

"Ttt—hat may be true, but it is far from over. I made a deal with the devil so even though I die my life-force will continue on" Maximillion said with a resigned sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked.

"Ez…" before Maximillion could finish the name he gasped and died.

"Who is Ez?" Leon asked.

"He was trying to say Ezebert. Ezebert is a very powerful demon who makes deals with people and then once they die he gets their life-force. So Maximillion must have made a deal with, and now that he has died Ezebert will be even more powerful" Jill said.

"Then we must find Sam and Dean!" Claire exclaimed.

"What about Chris?" Leon asked.

"Don't worry about me I will be fine" Chris said.

"I'll help him you two go find Sam and Dean!" Jill ordered Claire and Leon

"Right!" Claire and Leon said.

Elsewhere in the maze Sam and Dean wondered through the same area over and over again.

"Damn it, we keep passing this same wall"

"How can you tell Sam?"

"Dean, take a look at it closely" Sam responded curtly.

"Ah, why don't we use the map from your computer Sam?"

"The map does not work. Remember…"

"Oh yeah, I knew that Sam. So how are we going to get anywhere?"

"There must be a pattern Dean. That is the only explanation of how we can get anywhere in this stupid maze."

"How can we do that Sam?"

"Well if my hunch is correct the walls will shift, so all we have to do is focus on one part of the wall and if we see that same marking we will know that we went around in a circle."

"Got it Sammy. Hey, why don't we use the droplet that looks like a tear."

"Good idea Dean. Now we wait until the walls begin to shift." No sooner had Sam said that then the walls began to move. Sam and Dean quickly sprinted through the new corridor. They ran full speed as the wall kept arranging itself in different configurations. It seemed to Sam that the walls were trying to lead them somewhere in particular.

"Hey Dean we should be careful, I think someone is trying to lead us somewhere."

"Sam, do not be so paranoid. We can take on whatever is waiting for us."

"Dean that's just it. If someone is leading us into a trap then they would be ready for us eliminating our element of surprise."

"Well we don't have much choice now do we?"

"No we don't, hmm…you're right Dean we have to make the best of it."

"That's the spirit Sammy." After that, the Winchesters both traveled through the twisted maze in silence. After the walls shifted a few more times the Winchesters encountered a door. As the two brothers walked towards it, the door began to open.

"Well Sam, looks like whoever is waiting for us is inviting us in. You ready Sam?"

"Yes, let's go." With that Dean and Sam entered the room.

"What took you two so long? I was expecting with Sam's intelligence you guys would be here quicker." Ezebert taunted. He was in his human form with his arms crossed.

"Enough of these stupid games. We know exactly what you are, so stop with this stupid game!" Dean shouted.

"Ah straight to business then. I was hoping you two would at least wait for a bit. I mean after searching the maze for us you two must be exhausted. Since the two of you found me why don't we…"

"No more deals Ezebert, besides we are already locked in one because of your stupid pendant."

"How perceptive of you Sammy…"

"Hey only I can call my brother that!" Dean shouted at Ezebert.

"Will you stop interrupting me! God the two of you are so rude. Well if I we cannot chat, and I cannot interest you in another deal I suppose all that is left for me to do is kill you." Ezebert told the Winchesters with mock sadness in his voice. With that, Ezebert raised his hand into the air. Green light flashed around him, and when the light dissipated he was in his demon form.

"Have at you Winchesters!" With that he snapped his fingers and chains came out of the ground.

"Look out Dean!" Sam shouted alerting his brother to the chain that nearly grabbed him around his neck. Dean quickly dove to the side.

"Thanks Sam." After Dean got up, he and Sam charged at Ezebert. Anticipating the attack Ezebert created a shield of energy which blew the Winchesters away.

"So what now, is that it?" Ezebert taunted.

"You wish!" Dean shouted as he took out the colt and fired at Ezebert.

"Childs play" Ezebert gloated. With that he moved his hand a wave of energy and the bullets floated around him.

"Let's play catch. Take this!" Ezebert shouted sending the bullets at the Winchesters. The Winchesters dodged the bullets quickly. Dean turned to Sam.

"How are we going to fight him? We can't get in close and we can't shoot him with the colt."

"I have an idea Dean, but it will take a little time. This means I need you as bait."

"What the Hell, you've got to be kidding me Sammy!"

"Sorry Dean, I am sure this will work, but it will take a little bit of time."

"What will Sam?"

"You'll see."

"Great, I can't wait."

"Don't tell me the two of you are planning on giving up."

"Not on your life!" The Winchesters yelled at Ezebert.

"Fine then" Ezebert told them. With that he launched a wave of energy at them. Sam dove to the side while Dean jumped in the air. Dean came at Ezebert with a drop kick forcing him to gracefully flip into the air. Once Dean landed, he went after Ezebert with a combination of left and rights throwing the demon off balance. Ezebert regained his footing, and then counter attacked with his own combinations. Dean dodged left and right, and when he thought he had an opening he sent a kick at Ezebert. Ezebert grabbed Dean's foot and flipped him to the ground. As he fell, dean twisted and struck Ezebert with his fist.

"Damn you! You will pay dearly for this Dean." With that Ezebert snapped his fingers and the chains came out of the ground. Dean could not dodge them quick enough and the chains enveloped him. Dean could feel his life slipping away from him.

"See you in Hell Dean!"

"Sam any chance you are ready with whatever it is you are planning?" Dean asked.

"He can't save you now Dean your time is up."

"Actually Ezebert I think it is your time that is up!" Sam shouted. With that he fired the colt at point blank range.

"Fuck!" Ezebert screamed as the bullet went straight through him. His blood sprayed all over the ground as he fell to the ground, his eyes full of malice and hate. After Ezebert fell to the ground with a thud, Dean turned toward to Sam eyes burning with rage.

"So let me guess Sam, your big plan was to have all of Ezebert's attention on me while you snuck up on him."

"Yes Dean, I figured if he was so busy trying to kill you I could sneak up on him."

"Yeah, and he nearly killed me."

"But he did not. Don't worry Dean I had everything planned out there was no way he was going to get you."

"That's good to know."

"Freeze!" Claire and Leon shouted.

"Uh… Ezebert is dead you guys. What took you so long?" Dean asked.

"It took us a while to find the right path." Leon answered.

"Ah" Sam said knowing that it took them a while to figure the trick out as well.

"So is everyone else o.k.?" Dean asked.

"Were fine." Jill and Chris answered from the door. Although Chris said he was fine, his leg still hurt and he was leaning on Jill for support. After the reunion, Dean finally spoke up…

"Now that we know everyone is alive how are we getting out of here?" Dean asked.

"Well we still have the necklaces that Ezebert left us. They may still work" Sam suggested to the others.

"It's worth a try" Said Claire.

With that the six friends raised the necklaces up. Suddenly orange light flashed through the sky, and they all appeared in front of Claire and Leon's house in Little Oak.

"There is only one thing left to do." Jill told everyone.

"What?" The others asked confused.

"Why get the wedding set up." Jill answered

……..

A/N Wow what a long chapter it had two final fights in it. I hope you liked them and I hope they came out o.k. I am sorry for any clichés as I am still working on my writing. Please review and I hope you know how much fun I had writing this story. Only one chapter left.


	9. A Happy Wedding Cake Ending

A/N This is the last chapter of the story so by now you should know I don't own any of the characters. Why, well I killed off all my OC's Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha. Well they deserved it didn't they? Oh well, on with the story.

A few days later the Winchesters, Jill and Chris were helping Claire and Leon clean the house to get ready for the wedding. Jill was cleaning the furniture, while the Winchesters were sweeping the floor.

"This is so not what I do."

"Dean, quit whining, we are helping our new friends. Besides, aren't you happy we are not fighting demons or exorcising possessed people?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I would enjoy it much more if I was in a motel with…"

"Dean!" Sam and Jill both yelled at the same time.

"What, I was just kidding. Or was I?" Dean chuckled.

Sam and Jill just rolled their eyes and continued cleaning up the room.

While that was going on Chris who was helping Claire with the kitchen took this moment to talk to his sister.

"Claire…"

"Please don't start this, not right now." Claire said tensely. She was waiting for her brother to get into his over protective state, but he surprised her with the words that came out of his mouth.

"Look Claire, you are right I am way to overprotective and over bearing. It's just…I don't want you to be hurt by someone you love. And through that realization, I realized I was driving you away. Well o.k. Jill helped me come to terms with this. I just hope I did not push you away. So this is my long winded way of saying if you truly love Leon you have my blessing." Chris said. Claire just stared at her brother, mouth gapping wide open. When she finally closed it she asked…

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?"

"Oh come on…" Chris was about to tease her when Leon came into the room.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"You missed aliens abducting my brother. He actually is o.k. with you marrying me."

"Claire!"

"Really I missed this, damn." Leon said.

"Oh would you two knock it off. Wow you two are a perfect match." Chris said pretending to be offended.

"O.k." Claire and Leon responded. After that Jill and the Winchesters came into the kitchen to announce the good news.

"The living room is finished." Jill and the Winchesters said at once.

"Great now the house is presentable for the reception!" Claire exclaimed.

"Good we got everything done so now all that is left is the ceremony." Jill pointed out.

"That's tomorrow Jill." Claire pointed out.

"I know" Jill said.

The next day, The Winchesters and Jill arrived at the church at precisely 2:00 pm. They saw Leon pacing back and forth looking very nervous.

"Leon calm down take deep cleansing breaths" Sam suggested.

"Sammy, how can you suggest that, you have never been in this situation" Dean told him.

"Yeah but…"

"Will you two knock it off?" Jill asked.

"Thanks Jill" Leon told her.

"Don't mention it" Jill responded.

"Sorry" the Winchesters apologized quickly.

"It's o.k." Leon told them. Suddenly a robbed figure appeared. He stamped his foot impatiently looking at his watch.

"Can we get started?" The priest asked.

"Sure." Jill and the Winchesters responded.

"Thank you. Now please take your seats." The priest said. After going through various parts of the service it was time for the bride to walk down the aisle. Leon turned to look at Claire coming down the aisle and saw the most beautiful site. Claire was wearing a stunning white gown, and she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Finally as the song neared the end Chris led her up to the pulpit and placed her hand in Leon's. After this was done Chris went to his seat and the Priest began.

"We are gathered here today to bring Leon Scot Kennedy and Claire Redfield together in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who does not believe these two should be together speak now or forever hold your peace. Seeing none it is time to place the ring on each other's fingers to bind you together forever." Claire and Leon placed their rings on each other's fingers. After the ceremonial ring placement the priest announced

"You may now kiss the bride." Claire and Leon did so while their friends and family clapped in the background. Claire and Leon then headed toward the car which was going to bring them back to the house. After they left. Jill and Chris talked with the Winchesters.

"So you guys are not staying for the reception?" Chris asked.

"We would love to, but we have to hit the road you know chase down demons" Sam said.

"What…but Sam what about the food?" Dean asked.

"Dean" Sam hissed.

"Sorry" Dean said.

"We understand that you have things to do. Thank you for all your help." Jill said.

"You're welcome; also tell Claire and Leon congratulations for us."

"Don't worry Sam, we will." Chris told them. With that Jill and Chris headed toward the house while Sam and Dean headed toward the impala. Dean took his customary seat behind the steering wheel while Sam took the passenger seat. Dean started the Impala up and they drove off. While driving Dean turned to Sam and began to complain.

"Sammy we should have stayed for the reception I am hungry."

"I'll see if there is any food in the glove compartment, and hopefully it will hold you until we get to the next town" Sam said. Sam dug through the glove compartment not finding anything until he felt a box.

"Hey Dean do you remember a white box in the glove compartment?"

"No why."

"Well there is one in there now" Sam responded.

"Well why don't you open it Sam?"

"O.k." Sam took it out and saw a note on top of it. The note was written was written by Claire and Leon it said,

Dear Winchesters,

Thank you for all your help. We understand you are very busy with your job and realized you would not be able to make it to the reception. So we saved a piece of cake for you guys. We had Jill put it in the car knowing that your car is cool and it would stay good. Good luck with your mission and if you are ever in Little Oak again please come visit us again.

Your friends,

Claire and Leon

P.s. Dean please share the piece of cake with your brother.

"What! You have got to be kidding me. Not going to happen"

"Dean you read the note"

"Not going to happen Sammy"

"Dean!"

And so the two brothers continued arguing as they drove to their next adventure.

The End

A/N This is the last Chapter and I hope you liked it as well as all the others. I am sorry if the wedding seemed choppy but I wanted to just get the essential parts of this chapter. So if you read it please recommend it to other people so they can critique it and give any comments or constructive criticism. I will always try to improve the chapters and repost them with people's suggestions but this is the last chapter. Thank you for reading this story. Hugs from Vampricspider


End file.
